Some damons can't be conquered
by namedlucie
Summary: Sometimes our damons come to the light in the least fitting time. Swan Queen wedding day. Prompt inside.


**Writing idea: a love letter that would make me cry! I really need to cry. My heart and brain say yes but my eyes say no!**

* * *

><p>Emma opened the door to the mansion. She didn't bother with taking her shoes off and just went it.<p>

"Regina? I know we agreed on something but I just couldn't stand it to be so long without you!" Emma went to the kitchen, expecting to see Regina calming her nerves with some cooking or baking. It was their wedding day. They wanted to keep some traditions, especially Regina. They say that the groom shouldn't see the bride in her wedding dress sooner than at the ceremony so they agreed on the bride not seeing the bride before the ceremony. Which meant that Emma stayed at her parents' place that night.

The kitchen was empty. Before the blonde could leave the room again, she noticed a white envelope lying on the table. There was just one word on it. Emma. The handwriting was neat and 'old-fashioned' so there was no doubt that Regina wrote that.

Panic invaded Emma immediately. She was paler than usually and her heart beat picked up on its speed. She sat down and took the letter out impatiently.

_My dearest Emma,_

_If you are reading this letter, it means that you didn't keep our promise and you came to see me. I must say that I am not surprised. It actually makes me smile._

_We learned to know each other so well that it is sometimes scary. You know me so well that I sometimes think you know me better than I do myself. But there are still some things you don't know about me, things I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because I was afraid that they may become true and my happiness would once again be ruined._

_We have come a long way to be in the place we are now. We had to fight a lot, with everyone as much as with our own demons. But I guess some demons just can't be conquered. _

_You have no idea how much I love you, how much you mean to me. You may think you know but I don't think you really do. You are the only person who has always seen me as Regina, as me. It didn't matter how terrible things you saw me to do, it didn't matter that you saw me as the Evil Queen, even in that moment, in your eyes, I was just Regina. _

_You never lost faith in me, you always believed in me even when I lost faith in life. Even when I pushed you away, you never really went away, you were just standing aside for a while, giving me space to take a deep breath and then, when you thought I was on by my own for enough time, you came back, you helped me to get up, you helped me to stand by my own again._

_Somewhere on the way, somewhere between saving my life and being my crutch, I fell in love with you. Slowly but deeply. I can feel the love I have for you in my finger tips. Isn't that ridiculous? Who would expect the Evil Queen and the heartless mayor to be in love so foolishly? The Saviour, of course. _

_You brought light in my life again, quite literally. You and Henry. But he is not the one who could help me through some situations, nor would I ever want that._

_You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. You, Henry and Daniel. But nothing in my life is permanent. And if someone else is reading this letter or if you are reading it because I didn't come to the ceremony, it means I was right and my deepest fear came true._

_The fear that one day you're going to realise what kind of person I was, what kind of person I'm always going to be. You're going to realise that sins like murder can't be nor forgiven nor forgotten. You are going to wake up with horror that you married this person and you are going to hate yourself._

_Because I'm not worth your love, I'm not worth to have someone as precious by my side as you._

_I just don't want to be there when this happens. I want to keep my nice memories you gave me. _

_Emma, breathe, I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to leave the town._

_I will always love you._

_Regina_

Emma stood up so quickly that the chair fell down. The noise brought Henry downstairs.

"Emma! What's going on?"

"Henry! Where did Regina go? Where did she go?" She was holding him on his shoulders, shaking with him impatiently.

"To the vault, I think. Why, what's in the letter?"

"Okay, kid, are you ready for one more Operation?"

"I think I grew up of this. What's going on?"

"Operation Wedding. Listen to me carefully because I don't want this one to be messed up."

* * *

><p>"Regina?" Second time that day that Emma opened the door calling the name of the love of her life. She rushed through the vault to the back part.<p>

"Emma?" Regina raised her eyes. They were red from all the crying. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

Emma came to her and sat down next to her, putting her arm around the brunette's shoulder, pulling her to her chest.

"I'm here because I love you. And nothing is ever going to change that. No murder from your past could ever change that. I knew exactly who you were when I chose you. I still know who you were. But that is not the person I fell in love with, that is not the person who saved the Saviour from endless running away. You have changed, Regina. You are a different person now. You are a good person. You are the best mother for my son I could ever ask for. You are the best friend I never had. You are the soul mate I never believed I could find. You are the best lover I've ever been with. I want you in my life. There's no reason for your fear. I have my own fears, you know. But there's no time to discuss them now because we have a wedding to attend." Emma smiled and kissed Regina in her hair.

The brunette turned her head and looked in the green eyes with her hopeful ones.

"We do?"

"Yes, and we should hurry because I'm sure the guests could get annoyed with standing in the woods." Emma grinned at her and helped her get up.

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't want to come to the wedding, so I brought the wedding to you."

Regina opened her mouth with surprise. But that didn't cover the happiness in her eyes and tears of joy.

"Moms!"

"Ladies, are you ready?"

Henry and David appeared in the vault, both wearing their suits.

"Almost," Emma smiled and flipped her fingers. In that moment, they were both wearing a wedding dress. "I practiced," Emma dropped her eyes sheepishly.

"Okay, let's go." Henry came to Regina and offered her his arm, impatient to be able to lead his mom to the altar.


End file.
